


Love Those Pretty Dresses

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Attraction, Clothing, Dresses, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, guilty feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker is trying on dresses and asks Bloodshed for his thoughts.  He has a lot of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Those Pretty Dresses

  
He was not a pervert.  He was not a pervert.  He was not a fucking pervert and nothing like his father-

 

"How does this one look?"

 

Okay, he could do this.  He could look at her dress and say if it looked good on her or not.  It wasn't like a dress could get him any hard-

 

...Fuck.

 

This dress was shorter than the others.  The top was still reserved, covering her upper half and her shoulders, but the bottom.  Shit, it was much shorter than the other dresses she had tried on.

 

"I-I liked the design on the bottom.  Still, it seems a little short for me.  W-What do you think Bloodshed?"

 

The small floral design wrapped around the bottom of the dress was nice.  It suited Thornstriker nicely.  But Primus, the dress... It ended just below her mid thighs, leaving the rest of her legs bare.

 

He was trying very hard not to imagine those legs in other positions that were entirely inappropriate for the situation they were in right now.  There was no way he should be imagining pushing her into the changing room and fucking her against the wall while in such a dress-

 

"B-Bloodshed?  D-Does it look bad?"

 

He snapped out of his imagery of her red, panting face and looked at the real Thornstriker.  Her nervous and flushed face only made his own darker... "I-I think it looks nice."

 

"R-Really?"

 

"Yes..." Primus, he really wanted her to get it, but it felt wrong to have her wear something she didn't want to.  "If... you like it, I mean... It makes you look nice."

 

Shit, what the fuck?  What the fuck kind of nonsense was he throwing out?  Surely she would notice his stupid, perverted looks and-

 

"Okay... I-I like it too.  I-I thought it wouldn't... But now I feel a lot better.  Thank you."

 

Primus, why did she look so beautiful when she smiled liked that?

 

"A-Anytime."

 

"I'll just go change back into my clothes and we can go get lunch.  We can try that new Kebab Truck that we saw down the street before."

 

"Sounds good."

 

As Thornstriker went back to change, Bloodshed wiped his brow.

 

He really needed to do something if he was ever going to go out clothing shopping with Thornstriker again.

 

END


End file.
